Muted Voice
by SeeingToad
Summary: Lemon. AU. Gaara runs his own sexual business and receives a call from a timid female customer. OC. Dark fic. Mentioned rape. You are warned. Oneshot.


**Warning: **This fic isn't cute or fluffy. It has some very dark subject matters mentioned, such as rape. This fic may also not make much sense at all (I may fix it up later so that it DOES make more sense). Also, Gaara may be a little OOC. I suppose this COULD be considered a GaaraxOC fic, though it doesn't work well as a real romantic pairing. This is vastly different from my other fics posted on here. You are warned. Oh yeah, and this is AU (but still set in the Naruto world).

**Disclaimer: **Thank God I don't own Naruto or else I would REALLY mess it up! D:

**Muted Voice**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hello, you have reached the Sexual Oasis hotline. What may I do for you today?"

The person's voice on the other end of the line came out in a stammering whisper.

Gaara raised the volume of his headphone set, waiting for a clear reply. She wanted him to do something, but what he didn't know. Frowning he repeated in his most polite, sensual tone, "What may I do for you?"

There was a pause on the other end, a soft sigh.

"I-I want to…be brave… c-could…" her voice faded out. "C-could we d-do…it? O-over the ph-phone?"

Gaara had been involved in the sexual business of Sunagakure for only a few months. For him, it had been a hard adjustment. He was never one to use his body and voice like this, but the thrill of knowing he had brought a smile to someone's face, had caused exquisite pleasure in those he may have once threatened – he had begun to see it as _serving _rather than being _used_. After all, it had been _his _decision to be, not only Kazekage, but a sexual item.

He had even instilled phone lines into select buildings to be used for sexual reasons, a rarity in ninja villages.

"What is your name?" he whispered, sensual, falling into the mode quickly and easily. Girls liked it when he spoke to them like this, husky, and with a deadly edge. Strange; it was the same voice he had used to threaten people and now it was some big turn on.

There was a pause. "E-Eiko," was the timorous answer. The voice sounded a little familiar, though he couldn't place it. "Wh-what should I d-do?"

"You don't have to do anything. What are your fetishes?" Gaara asked, still keeping the same tone. "Would you like hard, gentle, or soft?"

He expected the girl to say she wanted it gentle or soft. She sounded way too unsure about her decision to have phone sex. To him, it sounded like she wanted to have sex, but was also afraid of the idea, and thus the more safe phone –sex. If she was nervous about the idea of sex (even in this world of sensual make believe), he imagined she wouldn't want "hard," wherein he would use genjutsu to make her feel as if they were truly having sex.

"H-hard, p-please. I r-really w-want to f-feel it," she whispered. "I w-want to be brave. I w-want to find my… v-voice."

"Would you like to tell me about it, Eiko?" he asked. Sometimes it wasn't only horny teenagers who sought out his services, but troubled ones as well. It wasn't very often, but sometimes he heard voices from girls (and sometimes gay men) who told him they had been either abused physically or psychologically and wanted his voice to make them forget. This girl was obviously troubled, and it had more to do than simply being a little nervous over phone-sex.

"I w-was..." she stopped, took a deep, shuddering breath and continued with, "…and n-now I w-want to do this to be b-brave."

She had been raped. Delving deeper would open too many painful memories. Doing _this _would open too many memories. The time limit was thirty minutes, but Gaara would rather take his time with her. Out of the abused, very few had been rape victims. It was hard having sex with someone who had been traumatized by it, especially if they wanted the genjutsu.

"You are brave, Eiko, to decide to do this," he said. "And you are positive you want it hard?"

"Yes!" There was resolution in her voice, now. She really did want it this way.

The wires in the stations also carried chakra, and these Gaara used for genjutsu. He didn't hesitate and brought a pseudo-mental connection with Eiko. He couldn't see her thoughts, but he could feel her phantom body and sense her emotions. She was startled by his presence, her heart hammering against her chest, her breath coming out in a small gasp.

"It's all right, Eiko. Any sensations you feel are part of an illusion." Most people didn't like to be told that, because all too often it defeated the mood, but he made an exception with her. "You are in complete control here; if you want me to stop, I will stop immediately and ask no questions. I believe in making my customers feel secure and safe." There were times when he had been asked to stop; it was much harder having sex in person to halt the urge to continue thrusting. Thankfully, no one had come to him in person who had been abused or a rape victim. Usually they used phone sex and even then most sexual abuse victims weren't so reckless.

Gaara waited for her to relax a little before resuming business. "Your back is tense, allow me to massage it," he whispered, returning to his sensual persona. He "massaged" her back, utilizing a small amount of chakra to soothe away the kinks. He wasn't a medic, but he knew how to utilize chakra to help massage or cause an orgasm. Through genjutsu he had complete control over how fast or slow the act would be; it was much different on the "soft" or "gentle" scale wherein the person on the other end may have difficulty finding sexual relief (usually Gaara arranged for a personal private appointment with the person).

He reached an "arm" around her waist and cupped one hand over a breast, eliciting a quiet moan from the customer. Encouraged by the positive response, he gently rubbing the nipple between forefinger and thumb. With the other hand he slowly made it down to her panties, opening up her moist, feminine folds, sliding a finger inside her depths. Eiko became very still, her heart hammering, and her body tensed. It was too soon to go even that far with her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Gaara murmured, removing the finger and bringing it up to her shoulder, where he began to knead her phantom flesh with his long, slender fingers.

"K-keep going… it f-felt good," Eiko said, finally. "I want t-to be brave again."

_Why do you feel that being brave means to have sex with me?_ But Gaara didn't say it aloud. Instead, he kissed the tip of her nose in a disarmingly innocent gesture of affection, and then brushed her lips in a feathery light kiss. He deepened the kiss, cradling the back of her head with his hand, the other hand still stroking and massaging her back in what he _hoped_ was gentle reassurance. He hated the how this was beyond awkward. Any wrong touch could deeply upset her. Tentatively, he touched her breast again…

"It's all right. I'll be f-fine," Eiko reassured him. "I'm so s-self-centered."

Gaara didn't ask her what she meant and emboldened his efforts to please her. Even if he messed up… No! It was crucial that he _didn't _mess up.

He reached down and fingered her moist feminine part again, letting his hands rub against the pearl-sized nub of flesh. Eiko gasped, her back arching, pressing her crotch against his hand. Her body was shivering from what he hoped was sexual pleasure. _Please feel only pleasure from this… I don't want to bring unpleasant memories to you…_

Eiko moaned as he continued his slow ministrations. He would only allow her to feel he was thrusting inside her if she really wanted it. Normally he didn't have to wait for a response, but this time he waited for her to make the decision. "Ngh…wh-what…" she whispered, his pleasuring touch leaving her breathless, "are y-you waiting for? P-please… oh God, it feels…ha, ha… so g-good!"

"Take off your clothes," he ordered, voice rich with wanton lust. There was mild hesitation, he kissed the tip of her nose again (to show, again, that this wasn't serious), and then heard the sound of clothes being removed. He slid inside her, his hard phantom cock pulsing and throbbing, Eiko's startled gasp reaching his ear. He felt nothing, of course, but he increased his chakra sensitivity to make it easier to sense whether or not she was in discomfort. Her muscles clamped around it and he slowly, carefully, pulled himself back out.

"Th-this…oh, God…" she moaned. "Th-this is a g-genjutsu? Oooohh…"

Gaara continued to gently thrust inside her, his genjutsu friction being awarded with pleased moans. Relief filled him. Good. He really was pleasing her. He used a hand to lightly rub her nipple. Because he was unattached to what he _should _be feeling, he was capable of doing things he might be too distracted to do. In reality he had trouble holding back. Gentle sex, with him, always became rough in person.

His mouth closed on a tight nipple, tongue swirling around the areola, and proceeded to suckle her breast. Lost in a world of almost painful pleasure, she reached up desperately for something to hold onto but her fingers gripped nothing but air. The only problem with the customer being placed under a sensual genjutsu of phantom hands, lips, and cock, was that they couldn't hold onto him.

"Aaaah…!" Eiko choked out, back arching toward 'him' as he continued to lick and suck her taut nipple.

He quickened the pace a little, thrusting faster and with harder strokes into her tight body, encouraged by her voice. He moaned low, and then stopped when he heard the disturbing sound of Eiko crying. He had been trying his hardest _not_ to upset her and not to make her remember the rape! "Eiko-chan?" he asked, breaking out of the sensual mood. "Are you all right?" He continued to slide in and out of her, but slowed the pace again.

"N-no… I-I'm trying to b-be brave…t-trying to f-face it, but I... I w-was a f-fool to th-think I could become b-brave by…" she trailed off into a pitiful sob. Through the genjutsu, he could tell she was clutching her chest, longing and raw pain radiating from her. "I w-wanted to… to be w-with… to f-feel.." She was growing increasingly incoherent. A violent sob tore from her lips again, the sob of someone who had been longing for something out of reach for a long time.

"Do you have friends?" Gaara found himself asking. He wished, suddenly, that he was really with her. But maybe it was for the better since his damn hormones would only get in the way and she was very vulnerable at the moment. He waited patiently for her to stop crying so she could answer, sliding his 'cock' out of her, permanently.

"Y-yeah. N-Naomi and Ayako," she replied after a moment. "I-I'm so sorry! I f-feel very ashamed at m-myself! I-I'm so sorry! P-please continue?"

Lost, scared, resolute. Those were the three emotions emanating from her words, from the voice behind the words. Now, more than before, Gaara wished he was there with her, to physically hold her hand. She was a very brave person, and she had reached the point she could reach. Still she feebly, with her voice cracking and breaking, wanted to go through with it. Her determination brought to mind a badly wounded Naruto who had been fighting Hyuuga Neji. Naruto had stood back on his feet even though the odds were against him, determined never to give up because it went against his ninja way.

Gaara wrapped phantom arms around her naked, shivering body, holding her close to a form that existed only in the mind, letting her feel a pseudo-heartbeat against her bare chest. His fingers splayed out against her back, moving in loose, circular patterns. One hand he reached down to hold her own in a firm, though non-existent, grip. Instead of trying to sound sensual, this time he had a better idea. He was going to see her through this himself without resorting to acting.

"You're very brave, Eiko. Not very many people have your courage," he said, slowly sliding his 'erection' inside her body. She shivered, and he kissed the tip of her nose. "I will never hurt you. I promise. Everything I do is meant only for _your _pleasure."

He delicately mouthed the bottom of her lip, kissed the cheeks that were wet with tears, and gradually moved back out of her. Her feminine tightness clenched around 'him' and he heard a soft moan as he slowly thrust his shaft deep inside her warm core.

Gaara continued to slowly make love to her with all the encouragement and thoughtfulness he could muster, very gradually sliding in and out of her body, until finally Eiko came with a quiet shudder. Even though his work was finished, he found himself still holding her in phantom arms.

"Gaara?" she whispered.

"Yes, Eiko?" he murmured.

"Thank you. Y-you've freed me. Th-thank you. It was hard to c-come to you, but I'm g-glad I did." Her stammering may not have ended, and her grief may have not been silenced all the way, but now there was a resolved not in her voice that hadn't been there at the beginning. "You changed, and y-you were what m-made me want to ch-change, t-too. I w-was always…s-since that t-time – my f-first time with you – I-I always f-felt dirty…b-but now I th-think I'm b-better."

Gaara's mind reeled. _My first time with you._ She was talking about something in her past. The pieces flew together. Her words: "I want to find my voice," seeking him out, her resolution to be brave. Sand encircling a young child, Shukaku taking over him, consuming him with violent lust a young person like him couldn't handle, telling her to keep her mouth shut or she would be skinned alive, her screams as sand encircled her wrists in the past, and then the gut-wrenching painful sobs of someone who needed to be reassured so badly it was to the point of physical agony.

_I always felt dirty…_

The world had darkened, and a painful subject of his past that he had managed to suppress was rearing its ugly head again. He could tell her it had been all Shukaku, that his demon had caused him to do it, but he knew it would only be a half-truth. Yes, Shukaku had been the one to initiate the rape, but he had continued even when Shukaku had been repressed. When he had finished, and had been leaving to go to the Chuunin exams in Konoha, he had stared back at a mute, broken, bleeding thing – almost a doll – where there had been a screaming little girl.

Gaara's stomach churned with nausea and he turned his head to heave his stomach contents on the floor of his station. He stared down at his own mess, finding himself incapable of doing anything but sit and blink stupidly at it. "Are y-you all right?" Eiko asked.

"_DON'T! Please…_stop!_ MOMMY!!!!!!"_ the young Eiko's screams haunted the mind of the Fifth Kazekage._ "Dirty!….It hurts!"_

Gaara couldn't speak, stricken mute with the very same memories that must continually haunt Eiko all the time, from the same thing that most likely kept her up at night. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing the memories would stay suppressed, that he could just forget about it. One moment of giving into the Shukaku, one moment of sexual gratification, had cost this Eiko her trust in humanity, her voice, and had brutally cost her virginity, which she had lost at the tender age of eight.

_Eiko, please forgive me. _But his mouth wouldn't work, the words wilted and died before leaving his throat.

"Gaara?"

Gaara gave no reply.

**The End**


End file.
